


Naruto Drabble: The Sekkusu Bind

by Crosschan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senseis decide to show Yamato the ropes. Or at least talk about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Drabble: The Sekkusu Bind

**Author's Note:**

> The senseis decide to show Yamato the ropes. Or at least talk about them.

The late afternoon of Konoha was a pleasant one. By a turn of fate, four comrades whose teams were more than friendly with one another enjoyed a chat and a drink in their free hour.

“About the rotors, sempai—” Tenzou urged as he walked with his co-captain to the table of food provided for the jounin meeting.

“Mm...” the copy-ninja replied, fingering his hidden novelette.

“One A ranker in a week, huh?” a hot-blooded man piped up. Might Gai, powerful-will and body, nudged his lazy rival, Hatake Kakashi in the hip, “You...”

“Me...” Kakashi answered, eye swimming in indolent waters.

“Two A rankers in two days, Kakashi. Read ‘em and weep!” Kakashi eyed his rival languidly for a moment, before continuing on his conversation with Tenzou like he hadn’t heard. That, or he expected Gai’s excellence. Either way, there was something oddly...well... ‘cute’ about Gai’s childlike frustration. There had always been... and playing the manly, sensitive fella was like squeezing a stress toy. That made the copy-ninja recall how, when peeved, the hot-blooded jounin would clench his tight ass-cheeks, the two taut, spherical mounds crushing one another as their host fumed. It was something only a trained eye could gather. That baggy jumpsuit left a lot to the imagination...

“Two A-rankers? Damn...” Asuma marvelled, and after a long, sour glare, Gai smiled, and rounded on the larger jounin.

“Yup!” the raven-haired man plonked his ass down beside the chakra wind-wielder, closer than close. Sarutobi was used to it. He was no stranger to manly affection. It was sorta as embarrassing as it was relaxing, so he decided to let that discomfort slide, not budging his beefy body an inch from Gai’s.

“Yeah? Damn, you’re a real case, Gai, making us look bad...” He chuckled, chugged down the alcohol-induced tea Shizune had set out for them, and handed another to the other man.

“Haha, that’s not possible, we’re a unit, all of us! One for the team!” Gai whooped, fisting the air, causing many of his kouhais to glare and pout. Maybe Gai-sempai didn’t make Kakashi-sempai or Asuma-sempai look bad... but the rest of them... “It was 13 miles there and back for the last one,” Gai commented with a finger raised, taking the offered cup, “right now I’m thinkin’ I could pull off a third no sweat if the distance was just a little less,” he slapped Asuma on the back, raising a leg and setting it down on the centre-table before them. He’d been warned numerous times to take off his ankle weights before sessions indoors, and luckily he had finally taken heed after it’d been drilled into his thick skull by Tsunade-sama, “So, I figure it’s time for a new record, courtesy of Maito Gai!”

The Sarutobi heir heaved a sigh, and scratched at his shoulder. Damn, this guy’s lively...

“What does that mean, sempai?” Yamato implored as he followed his former captain back to their ring of seats. They both held drinks and a wooden platter of snack food, fress and fried. Kakashi absently nudged Gai’s leg with his, urging him to budge up, but resigned to sit opposite the hot-blooded guy when he simply smirked roguishly and stayed put. Of course, he moved with a smile for Yamato.

“What’s going on?” Asuma rumbled, playing with a dango skewer between his fingers, needing something there that he couldn’t hack on. It’d been a while since he’d quit, but the want never passed.

Gai wasn’t really listening; he was surveying the spread the two jounin had brought with them, picking up bits and pieces, his mouth already full of red bean paste mochi. For two days he’d been skimping. Man’s gotta really fill himself up, sometimes!

“I’ve been telling Yamato-kun about the disciplinary measures and rotors...” Kakashi replied idly, leaning back in his seat. He already had his Icha Icha flipped open, multitasking.

Yamato rubbed a thigh, and stared at his distant sempai, “You haven’t told me exactly what to expect with them, sempai...” he was aspirated, but trying like hell to hide it. The ashen haired jounin never told him anything. Always sought to let him find it out on his own; throwing him in the deep end knowing after a battle he’d paddle.

The copy-ninja raised an eyebrow over his novelette, smiling, and then returned to Jiraiya-sama’s lurid tale. Tenzou heaved a sigh, and turned to the other two jounin, creepy eyes staring hard, “Please tell me about them.”

Asuma had already gotten his paws on a battered octopus ball, and was chewing its last remnants. Gai chewed on a tempura tail, deep in thought, “Mm... about that...”

“Gai-sempai,” Yamato smiled in gratitude, and leaned forward. What a relief... He could count on some of his sempai, after all!

“The spice in this is all wrong! It’s not even left a burn... geez,” the jounin finished, plucking the tail from his mouth, flicking it, and letting it land in a napkin, “Gaha! Goal!”

Yamato blinked, eyes half-lidded and despairing, ‘I spoke too soon...’

“Anyway,” the well-toned and tanned jounin turned from his whooping to regard his slightly younger colleague, “Yamato-kun?”

“Oh, er—” the barbed haired wood-wielder flustered, “Gai-sempai, I-I mean that...”

“What’s Kakashi told you?” Asuma chimed in, beating his chest to get the far too spicy tempura down. Damn Gai had a cast-iron stomach... “We can fill in what he left out.”

“Ah,” Kakashi murmured, entranced in his soft-core erotica.

Growing more confident, the plain-faced ex-ANBU proceeded, “Well... sempai informed me about how the rotors will change depending on team progression, surveillance meetings, verbal reprimands, taking away seniority based on weighed successes...” When both jounin nodded, Tenzou continued, “but also, he said there were other reprimands. I want to know about them. How to avoid them, if I can...”

Kakashi gave the shortest of chuckles, and in his present state, Yamato heard nothing of it. Tenzou-kun always did prefer to have a spotless record; everything to go smoothly. He hadn’t changed in all those years.

Asuma shifted uncomfortably, and Gai folded his arms behind his head, stretching out and defining his washboard abs against the green on his jumpsuit before relaxing back into his seat. Both men were silent, eyes darting this way and that. Yamato didn’t press it, only beseeched with his eerie stare.

Finally, after the silence grew too heavy to bear, Asuma started out, “You probably don’t have to worry about it now, so, it’s better to just get on with it,” his lopsided smile was a flushed one, “From what I hear, you’re a good teacher.”

“That’s what I heard,” Gai commented, smiling brightly. Yamato kneaded the back of his head and flushed under the praise, but was grateful for it.

“Anou... that’s not something that will put Yamato-kun in the clear...” Kakashi finally prompted with his usual weary manner, causing every jounin opposite him to glare daggers. The copy-ninja tilted his head, “Mm? That’s true, I think...” he flipped a page of his Icha Icha, waiting for one of his comrades to spill.

He was left with the chirp of crickets.

Hatake heaved a sigh, and closed his juicy romance, keeping his thumb wedged in on the page.

“You knew all about the reprimands and regulations as an ANBU, right?”

“Yes...” the wood-wielder replied, quietly. He was fixated on his senior, knowing from experience that if you did not get what you needed from the copy-ninja’s absent nudging, you'd get it drilled through you another way.

“Then you knew all about the privileges, too. It’s only natural to expect.” Kakashi slipped his thumb from his book, losing his page. He’d read it twice through already.

Yamato had begun to speak, but soon quieted, his milk-pale cheeks fading warmer, “That’s true...”

Kakashi’s dark eyes narrowed gamely. He tilted his head to one side, and questioned, “What were they?”

“The sick-days and holidays are paid for... your weapons get upgraded regularly. Medical exams are performed during work hours...”

“And...?” The silver-haired jounin urged his kouhai. Gai knew, Asuma knew... but he needed the younger man to say it outright.

The wood-nin began to finger his clothes, crunching them up on his thighs, wrinkling the fabric, “And... I can’t say... it’s confidential.”

“But you’ve spoken about the other privileges. What’s so different about this one?” That Cheshire Cat smile was as charming as it was intimidating.

“Y-you should know about it, Kakashi-sempai...!” Ah. He was starting to get frustrated.

Without losing face, Hatake pushed on, and gestured to the beefy ninja before his strapping rival, “But Asuma might not know. It’s not fair to share a secret between colleagues, right? Yamato-kun?”

Sarutobi grunted, and flexed an arm to kill the tension, as Gai gave a yawn. Yamato wracked his mind, trying to think of a way to avoid the inevitable, his face burning, “I’m not an ANBU anymore... it’s behind me, now...”

The chatter of the jounin in the oriental meeting room was singing around and over them, drowning out anything they said to those outside of their tiny circle. Still Tenzou’s head was lowered, as he twiddled his thumbs, looking at the old tiled floor, counting splits and cracks.

Kakashi bore his visible eye into the head of auburn hair, and then let it drift to Gai, and then at last, Asuma. He blinked slowly at them, “Yare, yare...”

“The Sekkusu Bind.” It flowed from Hatake’s mouth in that easy drawl like the weather, but Yamato’s legs had tightened, his cheeks on fire, his left leg bobbing as he tried to shift his mind from the sensations washing through him like dense liquor. Damn it... Kakashi-sempai was so inappropriate...

“It’s the Wet Well, right?” Asuma questioned, the big fella going red as he scratched beneath his jaw. Man that sounded bad out-loud...

“Wrong, wrong, it’s the Hot Norimaki...” Gai insisted, though he seemed somewhat frustrated, flushing a bit, hoping to steer the subject elsewhere. He hated feeling tongue-tied, but he’d never been good with words. He was an open guy, but this kind of open was breaking his limits. Those he had, anyways. He plucked up a mochi and took a hefty, heated bite. Damn that rival of his... talking about it so frankly... that hip, modern attitude really pissed him off.

“As an ANBU, what is your view of it, Yamato-kun?” Again the scarred jounin pressed, and threaded open his Icha Icha as a distraction for his kouhai. Something he could focus on, thinking the conversation was second-par to Jiraiya-sama’s sexy-romantic exploits.

“It’s... it’s a place where... where you can... well. ANBU don’t get a lot of... time to... and that way it’s...” Sweat was beading the poor wood-wielder’s temples, his throat was a desert. His cock was threatening to twitch alive right then and there, but he stayed it with all his will and chakra. He was a jounin, now.

In truth...

ANBU were pretty much dogs on heat when it came to getting off. When they weren’t screwing around with each other, they were lacking time to piece together a genuine, loving relationship. That was why so many ninja quit ANBU Corps at a certain age, an age where they were starting to think of making a family, have children, or simply to develop a more tender relationship with a life partner.

ANBU were an invaluable defence for the village. They worked more hours, unsociable hours, so that the Hidden Village in the Leaves could sleep sound and safe. They were owed something to keep life going. Owed something to vent frustration. Variety, social security.

That’s were the Sekkusu Bind came in.

A willing ninja who had opted for it would serve to please those many ANBU who wanted, no, needed the release. A hot, living, breathing, clenching plaything.

To protect identity, or so they, the ANBU ops, were told, the ninja in question was encased in this bind. Suspending at the waist in an almost fluid wall. The ninja was stripped, masked and standing by. Ass out, totally exposed; ready to be fucked by whoever wanted to fuck it. The wall was tinged with dull violet, the ANBU could see out at their plaything, though they were always masked. A strange reversal... for the ANBU were permitted to toss theirs aside. Of course. That had nothing to fear. The ninja could not see them. The bind jutsu was dark as night to the eyes of the captured ninja. Never knowing when they would be chosen, or touched, their ANBU brethren able to watch their sweating bodies writhe under their hungry cocks, caress, fingers, whatever ministrations Ibiki-san had allowed.

“Yamato-kun, since you’re here, and a jounin, we’ll let you in on a secret,” Kakashi voiced as Tenzou turned to him. Gai’s arms were back behind his head, a leg propped up on Asuma’s who grinned a little in intrigue. This would be interesting...

“Anou, it’s only fair to say...”

Yamato swallowed, nodding his head, urging his ex-captain on, “S-sempai...?”

“That the ninja isn’t a volunteer so to say. They are jounin. Chosen through collective vote,” he stated, and his kouhai’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open, “Or special request of their superiors.” He tilted his head, smiling, “It could be any one of us, at any time... so be sure to make friends, Yamato-kun~!”

In that moment, the look of utter horror in the wood-wielder’s eyes far outweighed their eeriness.


End file.
